Forgive and Forget
by Tattysecondhandbook
Summary: Hermione finds out something horrid concerning her boyfriend, and walks out almost immediately. Lost, confused and hungry, she wanders the streets of London until unconsciousness. An unexpected person stumbles upon her and, after much debating, takes her in. Will Hermione be able to get back at her ex? Can she really learn to forgive and forget, to trust again? eventually DxH
1. Chapter 1

**Forgive and Forget**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: **_**Bonjour! Good day! How is your family? Bonjour! Good day! How is your wife? **_**Haha, hello guys, so this is a brand new fanfic called Forgive and Forget, it is Rated T for possible things implied and language. Eventually Dramione. Romance/Hurt/Comfort **_**and **_**Humour. I really hope you enjoy it! Read and Review if you want me to carry on :)**

**Chapter 1: Rain and Thunder**

Hermione sniffled between uncontrollable sobs as she watched her parents' coffins being lowered into the ground. They had been killed two weeks prior by a large lorry going above the speed limit on a quiet road. He crashed straight into their little mini cooper, destroying it completely. Helen and Thomas died on the scene. The driver was charged with twelve years in prison. A police officer appeared at Hermione and Ron's flat later that day.

_Hermione opened the door to their flat with a bowl of noodles in her hand and faint traces in her face told that she had been crying. Ron still hadn't returned from work, although Hermione knew that his shift ended at 4:30. It was now nine. She gasped and almost dropped her bowl in shock._

"_C-Can I help you, Officer?" Hermione asked with wide eyes._

"_Are you Miss Hermione Granger?" He asked softly. His eyes were full with such sorrow and pity that Hermione was getting more anxious by the second._

"_T-That's me,"_

"_I'm sorry, Miss Granger." He said._

"_What for?" Hermione asked timidly, not wanting to hear the answer._

"_Your parents were killed in a car crash earlier today." The officer said with such melancholy that Hermione knew he was telling the truth. _

"_No." Hermione whispered faintly, her face contorting and tears welling up in her eyes. The bowl slipped out of her grasp and shattered onto her wooden floor, splattering noodles everywhere._

"_I'm sorry, Miss Granger." He repeated again._

_Hermione let out one heartfelt sob. Tears streamed down her face as she cried. Both hands flew up to her face and covered her nose and mouth. "Who-Who-Who…?"_

"_A lorry who was going over the speed limit. He had consumed much alcohol before driving." _

_Hermione said nothing, but only sobbed harder. _

"_I'm sorry, Miss Granger." He said, yet again, before walking away._

_Hermione closed the door with a soft click and sunk to her knees in despair._

_Ron did not return that night._

She placed a bouquet of violets, her mother's favourite, on top of the grave and threw in the dirt, melting into Harry's tight embrace. She could now relate with Harry not having parents. It felt awful.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked. He should be hugging his girlfriend, not Harry.

Hermione shrugged. "He- he said he'd be here, but..." Harry nodded.

"Harry, would you stay and make sure they bury them properly? Please? I can't stay here much longer…I can't…" She trailed off as tears blurred her vision once again.

Hermione looked so distraught and weak with despair that Harry couldn't say no. He nodded.

"Thank you," She whispered, walking away. Harry heard a crack a minute later.

Upon returning back to their flat, Hermione found that Ron was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, she went and sat in his armchair. She hardly ever saw him anymore, which was hard to believe considering they live together. He was always gone before she woke up and back by the time she fell asleep. It was like he was avoiding her on purpose. Ron had stopped giving excuses to her last month. Since her parents had died, Hermione felt as lonely as ever. They didn't even kiss anymore. She had tried to kiss him that morning, but Ron purposefully turned his head and so she kissed his cheek. She felt as if she was losing him. An owl tapped at the window. Hermione drew one, shaky breath and got up to let it in. It was carrying the Prophet and a note from Minerva, insisting that she takes up the roll of Transfiguration Professor, or at least an apprenticeship.

Putting aside Minerva's note, as she knew exactly what would be inside, Hermione picked up the prophet with a slight sniff and turned to the front page. She saw Ron kissing a slim girl at a nightclub. Hermione gasped. She squinted to make sure that it wasn't another Weasley, but it was definitely her boyfriend. They seemed to be kissing rather passionately. Tears threatened to fall as Hermione read the caption.

_Ronald Weasley, War Hero and one third of the Golden Trio, was spotted making out with a blonde girl, going by the name of Heather, at eleven o'clock last night. Is it over for Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of her Age, one third of the Golden Trio, War Heroine? Read Article on page 4._

Hermione felt her heart break. She raised a hand to her mouth in the hope of containing her sobs; she had already cried so much that day. The door opened, and Ron came stumbling in.

"Ronald." She hissed, whipping round to face him. "What is this?"

Hermione thrust the paper at him. He looked at the picture and gulped.

"It's…uh, it's not what it looks like…" Ron stammered, his ears going crimson.

"Isn't it? Because it looks like you, Ronald, are cheating on me. How _dare _you?" She was practically seething now.

"How dare I? How dare you! You're the one who's always moping about and reading. You act as if you're invisible, and I got tired of you. You dress the way Madam Pince used to, and your hair! Have you seen yourself, Hermione? You're a mess!"

"Don't you dare try and blame this on me, Ronald. M_aybe _if you were actually at home when you were supposed to be, I wouldn't be in this state!"

"Oh, _please_! Hermione, you're boring! You don't have any fun, I don't know how you can live with yourself. Heather; she's everything that you're not. Beautiful, funny, happy, fun to be around. _You disgust me_!" He scoffed at her in his rage.

"Right. That's it, Ronald. If you think you can just t-throw around women like they're pieces of clothing then _fine. _I honestly could not care less. I'm leaving." Hermione stated, walking into their bedroom. She came out a moment later with a suitcase packed.

"Good! _Finally!" _Ron said spitefully. "Don't come back."

"Believe me, Ronald, I wouldn't dare."

And she slammed the door shut.

Walking away from their home, possibly for the last time, Hermione let a few tears roll down her cheeks. Once outside, she stood, dumbfounded at the side of the road. She really should have thought her plan through. After walking out on Ron, she did not have a home to go to. Her parents' house had been sold to a young couple, whom Hermione had personally showed around her old childhood home. She definitely couldn't go to the Burrow, she didn't want to have to face another Weasley any time soon. Grimmauld Place was hardly suitable, as Harry and Ginny lived there with their little boy, James. She couldn't go to The Leaky Cauldron, the Daily Prophet would spot her and ask questions almost immediately.  
Instead, Hermione wandered around the city, looking for a hotel, or even a bed and breakfast. There wasn't one _anywhere_. Soon, it started to rain.

Hard.

It was raining cats and dogs, and Hermione hadn't a coat nor an umbrella to shield herself with. She also hadn't eaten that day; she couldn't stomach any food on the day of her parents' funeral, and was left feeling rather light-headed. After fully assessing her situation, the tears started to form. She was, technically, homeless and hungry. Feeling more light-headed by the second, so much that she couldn't think straight. The sides of her vision became blurred, and Hermione stumbled, landing with a _thud _on the wet pavement, hitting her head in the process, knocking her into unconsciousness.

This is how Draco found her.

Curled up, unconscious, on the pavement, shivering and possibly catching the flu. She had a suitcase in one hand and a broken picture of Weasley in the other. He tried so hard to walk away, to just leave her there, but it was pouring and she was shivering and her cheeks were rosy and tear-stricken and her hair was a bushy mess and she was wearing a black dress. He knew that she could die just lying there, and she wasn't noticeable on the dim and dismal day. He didn't have enough willpower to laugh, kick her leg and walk on. He just couldn't. So, instead, Draco lifted the know-it-all up and, careful not to get her splinched, apparated away.

**A/N: So that was the first chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please tell me if I should continue in a review or a PM :)**

**Oh, for any of those who read my other stories, I am currently working on the next chapter of Teacher's Pet an Toying with Love is on a hiatus until I get out of my case of writer's block for that story and finish the chapter I've started. Sorry it's been so long! **

**Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! So I'm finally updating! This chapter doesn't have quite as much drama as the last did, but it is very important for the story. I hope you like it! **

**Reviews (in no particular order:**

Cyarna: **Whey**

deaffairy25: **Thank you so much! Haha you're in luck, I'm uploading!**

DelightfulSerf98: **Haha thank you! I'm glad it did :) I hope you like what you see!**

Raingirl4513: **You're in luck, I'm writing more now!**

Dramione Is Life: **Aww thank you very much XD that actually pleases me so much :) I hope you really love this next chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Confessions and Carbonara**

"Shit." Draco cursed, looking down at the sleeping form of Hermione Granger on his couch. What was he going to do? If anyone was to see her here, what would he say? He had cast a hot-air charm on her clothes and healed her head. This wasn't how Draco had pictured his afternoon going at _all_. She looked like she had been crying, which formed a few question of what had happened.

He jumped slightly as she stirred, her eyelids fluttering. What would she do when she realised where she was? _Probably hex me and leave. _Draco thought, then shook his head slightly _there's obviously something wrong, I can't just let her go back outside._ Hermione sat up and, with her brows furrowed, looked around. Her suitcase was at the door. She couldn't remember what had happened, or how she had gotten here. It _definitely _wasn't her flat. Finally she turned, and her eyes rested on a platinum haired man with a pale face staring down at her.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked incredulously. "What am I doing here?"

Draco took a breath, but before he could respond Hermione spoke again. "It's a dream, isn't it? I just need to wake up and I'll be at home with Ron and- oh," She bit her lip and looked down.

"Where am I, Malfoy?"

"I found you lying, concussed, on the street. You're in my flat, Granger. It was raining and you looked like you were about to die. I didn't want to be charged for the murder of Hermione Granger, did I?" Draco said. Of course, that wasn't the reason he picked her up. He just knew that he couldn't leave her there.

Hermione looked up. There were tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Malfoy. I'll see you around."

"What?" Draco snapped suddenly, making Hermione, who was about to walk off, jump slightly. She whipped around to look at him, so quickly that the tears flooding her eyes spilled.

"You can't just leave! Granger, you've got a serious head injury! What were you doing lying on the street anyway? Sit back down; you're not going anywhere until you tell me what happened." Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest. Of course, Draco had already healed her head, but that wasn't the point. He just knew she was going to do something stupid if he didn't keep her there. Hermione looked at him for a long time. _Why does he care so much? It's Malfoy! He'll probably laugh at me!_ Instead of scoffing and walking out the door, like she wanted to, Hermione sighed and sat back down, looking at her lap.

"Well? I don't have all night, Granger. Start talking."

"You've probably seen the daily prophet this morning, Malfoy." Draco nodded. "Well then I don't need to explain to you what it said. Coincidentally, before reading it I had just gone to a funeral, my parents'. Then, then Ron came home and we argued and I walked out on him," _Why am I telling all this to my childhood enemy? _"I-I had nowhere to go and then it started raining and-and I just," Hermione shrugged, finally letting her tears fall.

"And you just fell and brought yourself a concussion and a possible case of flu. Lucky for you I'm a Healer. And a nice person."

Hermione scoffed at this, wiping her tears away.

"Right, well, I've told you now, so, thank you Malfoy." Hermione said, once again getting up from her seat.

"I've already told you, Granger, you're staying here. There's a guest room through that door." Draco said, nodding towards a brown door to his left.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him but took her suitcase and walked into the guest room. _I need a place to stay anyway, even if it's with Malfoy. It won't be that bad, I've shared a common room with him before, this is hardly that much different. At least it's for free_ Hermione thought, sitting down on the double bed. She still couldn't believe that Ron had cheated on her. How dare he? Looking around, she found that Malfoy's taste in furniture wasn't completely imbecilic. A cherry wood chest of drawers stood in one corner of the room, the floor was wooden, as was the bedposts, and the wardrobe seemed to be rather big and tasteful. There was a neat desk opposite the bed, which already supplied parchment and a quill. Hermione drew one long, shaky breath. What was she actually going to do? She needed to find a real home, not just live in her former enemy's. Malfoy was kind enough to take her in, but why? What did he want from her? Hermione was almost sure it wasn't just a plain act of kindness.

What had she gotten herself into?

Upon looking more closely around the room, Hermione noticed a copy of Hogwarts: A History lying underneath the bed. _Maybe this won't be _that _bad_, _he seems to have changed_. She thought to herself, smiling slightly. Just as she was about to retrieve the book, her stomach let out a loud, but low, groan, making Hermione groan in unison. She'd forgotten that she hadn't eaten that day. Checking her watch, Hermione's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. It was almost 7pm! Sighing, she got up and walked out of, now her, bedroom.

Upon entering the living room she saw Malfoy sitting on the, now noticeably crimson (making Hermione scoff slightly), couch with two steaming mugs sitting on a wooden coffee table in front of him. He turned, and beckoned her over. Hermione raised her eyebrow but walked over and sat on the other side of the couch.

"So are you going to tell me the full story or not?"

"What are you talking about? I told you everything earlier,"

"You left out the details. So, you walked out, but what did he say that made you?" Draco asked, leaning slightly closer to her as she opened her mouth.

Instead of telling him what Ron said to her, Hermione smirked at him "You really are a little gossiper, aren't you?"

"I feed on it, I just don't talk about it." Draco said, smirking back at her.

Hermione almost laughed. "Well, I read the Prophet and then, as if on cue, Ronald walks in. I asked him what it was and shoved the paper at him and he tried to give me some excuse, then I accused him of cheating, and then he lost it and started insulting my clothing and my hair, so I said that if he was there when he was supposed to then none of this would have happened. He said that Heather was unlike me and that she was beautiful and then he said that I disgust him and," she stopped, almost breaking down in tears "I couldn't, can't, believe that he said that, I don't think he even knew which day it was, and then I-I said that if he c-could just t-throw around women t-then f-f-fine and that I c-c-couldn't c-care less and I-I left!"

Draco was taken aback. What was he supposed to do? His former enemy was crying on his couch in front of him about another enemy she had broken up with earlier that day.

"Weasel doesn't deserve to be cried about, Granger. You need to get back at him,"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? He's happy with Heather,"

"Are you angry at him?"

"Of course I am, Malfoy."

"Then you'll think of something." Draco said, looking her in the eye before taking his mug and walking off to the kitchen.

"Pasta or rice, Granger?"

"What?" _Was he serious?_

"Do you want to eat pasta or rice? It's not a hard question, Mud…Granger."

Hermione blushed as she noticed his slipup, absentmindedly covering the ugly scar on her arm. He was about to call her a Mudblood, but stopped himself. She was right, he had changed, even if it was something as subtle as not calling her a bad name.

"Um, pasta, please," She said, wiping her cheeks with her palms. Malfoy was right, Ronald wasn't worth crying over. Not after what he had done. Nobody messes with Hermione Granger and gets away with it. She'd have to think of something horrid to do to him. She could publicly embarrass him? _Or would that be too harsh? _Her brows furrowed in thought.

Later, Hermione still couldn't believe that she was sitting, at Malfoy's dinner table, eating carbonara across from him. The carbonara was quite nice, too, but of course she would never admit that to him.

"Have you thought of how to get back at Weasley yet then?"

"No." Hermione sighed, putting her fork down. "I don't know, I can't just get back at him. It's harder than you think to do this, Malfoy,"

Draco scoffed at this. "It's actually rather simple, Granger,"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Malfoy was _always _showing off, even if it was just to make her feel low. "You think of something then,"

It was as if Draco already had something prepared and planned in his mind. "You need to make Weasel feel jealous, and he'll come crawling back."

Hermione bit her lip and looked down at her bowl of carbonara. _Make Ronald feel jealous_ she repeated in her mind. How was she supposed to do that?

"How?"

"Merlin, Granger, do you need me to spell it out for you? If you want to make Weasel jealous for cheating on you then you need to date someone who would make him jealous."

"Since when have you become so nice?" Hermione asked suspiciously, surely there was a catch to the treatment she was receiving. "What do you want from me?"

Draco laughed, making Hermione look at him oddly. She had never seen Malfoy laugh in the twelve years she had known him.

"I don't want anything from you, Granger. Why would I? I told you, I'm a nice person. Probably all my work with children whilst being a healer." He shrugged, stirring his pasta.

"Well, you're scaring me. Stop it." She frowned at him. "And your idea seems…" _amazing _"reasonable. Only thing is, Malfoy, I have no intention of throwing myself at anybody for the next month. Ronald can go snog who he likes, I won't be."

"Yes, you will. And you know what, Granger? I have the perfect person."

"Who's that then?"

"Me, of course."

Hermione gagged. "_You!?" _She asked incredulously.

"Me. It's really rather simple. And we already have a story. Why else would you be staying with me in my flat after walking out on Weasel? It makes sense. You left him for me, especially after what he did to you. The reporters would have a field day, Granger, and when he reads the article, which will surely make the front page, Weasel will be furious. Just picture it: _War Heroine, One third of the Golden Trio, Brightest Witch of her age Hermione Granger has left War Hero, one third of the Golden Trio Ronald Weasley for Death Eaters son Draco Malfoy._ It would be perfect!" Draco giddily explained his plan.

Reviewing Draco's master plan in her head, Hermione couldn't help but realise that it was _perfect. _Ronald would be seething after hearing this, and she could always clarify with any of her friends if they question her about her choices that it wasn't a real relationship.

"Not a bad idea," Hermione considered, although in her head she had already agreed to it. "I'll act as your girlfriend for as long as I see fit, purely to get back at Ronald."

"Good. I look forward to it," Draco said, smirking at her. "You know we'll have to publicly go around holding hands and having dinner."

Hermione nodded and hummed in response. They ate in silence for another ten minutes before Draco let out the largest and longest gasp Hermione had ever heard. She cocked her eyebrow at him, and he positively beamed.

"I just had the _best _idea, Granger, honestly. Forget publicly having dinner for another two weeks. The first time we will be open about our 'relationship' will be at the Ministry's Gala."

"And all the reporters will be there, they'll have a field day! Not to mention Ronald and _Heather_ will be there also. It will be totally barbaric. Draco Malfoy, I like your way of thinking." She smiled at him, properly, for the first time since she'd woken up.

**A/N: I'll leave it there! Thank you very much for reading, if you like it or have anything to say/constructive criticism then please voice your opinions in the review box below. They're much appreciated! I hoped you like this chapter, hopefully the next one should be uploaded soon!**

**Tattysecondhandbook **


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgive and Forget**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any characters you don't recognise.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been almost a month since I updated. I couldn't finish this chapter until now, had a small case of Writer's block :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Reviews:**

DelightfulSerf98: **Thank you! I'm sorry it took so long to upload, but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!**

Patty cake rocks**: Haha, merci! It wasn't exactly soon, but at least I updated :)**

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: **Yes, I see exactly what you're talking about. She most certainly will grieve properly in the near future!**

Aguamenti: **Actually, Jo used the term 'Golden Trio' in an interview in 2007 and has used it quite a few times since, so it most certainly isn't cheesy fanfiction usage.**

Someone: **Haha, neither did I! Until I read a fanfiction about him being a healer and it's now stuck in my mind. Thank you very much, and I also love Dramione! The exact same thing has happened to me, in school I often refer to my teachers as 'Professor Smith' instead of Mr Smith, haha. **

SomeoneKnew: **I'm finally updating! Also Malfoy Manor is still in existence, but Lucius and Narcissa live there, Draco moved out. **

NymphadoraLover: **You're so nice! Thank you very very much, nobody's ever talked about my technique before so that's so cool, thanks again xD**

**Chapter 3: Boutiques and Beauty Salons **

"Granger, do you ever stop reading?" Draco asked her, shaking his head.

They were supposed to be eating breakfast, and Draco, being a much better cook than his new flatmate (something Hermione had vowed to change), had made an English breakfast. So far she had eaten half a sausage and a spoonful of scrambled eggs before opening her book and furiously taking notes.

"I'm researching." She replied shortly, not looking up.

"Researching for what?"

"For my job."

"What do you do?"

"I'm the deputy head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I thought you would have known this, Malfoy, do you read the papers often?" She glanced up at him and cocked an eyebrow, before looking back down.

Draco scoffed. "_No. _I cancelled my subscription from that crap a year ago.What are you researching?"

"Do you want to know my life story?" Hermione asked incredulously, slamming her quill down. "You're so full of questions! I'm researching on a lost species of Centaur. They aren't extinct, we just can't find them,"

"Can't you just use a point me spell?"

"Don't you think we've already tried that? We've tried everything,"

Draco nodded. Hermione took a bite out of her toast and continued looking through her book, occasionally writing notes down. There was five minutes of silence before Draco spoke up again.

"Where do you think they are?"

"GODDAMMIT, MALFOY!" Hermione shrieked suddenly, dropping her quill again and slamming her book shut. "If I had any idea where these centaurs might be don't you think I'd have already gone to the place to look for them?"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows at her, seemingly examining her demeanour. Finally, he spoke "You really shouldn't be getting this stressed, Granger, it's not good for your health."

"Since when do you care about my health?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Since I became a Healer and literally saved you from starving to death in the streets. It's my job, Granger," Draco said, cocking his eyebrow at her.

Hermione nodded and took another bite from her sausage.

It was a few hours later before they spoke again. Draco was passing by Hermione's room and couldn't help but scoff as he peered in. She was currently putting clothes into her dresser. Her clothes seemed to match Madam Pince's.

"Eurgh! Granger, what time are you living in?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked hotly, drawing herself up to her full height and glare at him with a sense of curiosity.

"Your clothes! Is this really what you wear daily?"

"Of course it is, Malfoy. Why do you think I'm putting it in my dresser?"

"It's ancient! I don't care if we're seen together anymore, we need to get you something else to wear. Something from this century. You can't be walking around the streets wearing this," He walked in and held up an old cotton pinafore.

"It is from this century!" Hermione said indignantly, snatching her pinafore back. "It's just…vintage,"

"_Vintage_?" Draco asked with a mocking voice.

"Yes."

"This needs to go in the bin. And this, and this, and this. It needs to be burnt." Draco said, shaking his head and picking up various items of clothing.

Before Hermione could open her mouth to speak Draco had taken out his wand and her clothes were aflame.

"_Malfoy! _That was-"

"Absolutely hideous. You're welcome for burning it. Now that you've got nothing else to wear I suggest you come with me. And you better sprint, Granger, because I need to see a patient in an hour," He said, strutting back out of the room.

_Infuriating!_ _How dare he? He can't just expect me to come at the snap of his fingers. I've got work to do! That pompous, arrogant, imbecilic…_ She fumed, her hands shaking with rage. Hermione took a deep breath and wrung her hands together. _Right. I don't care. This is a fresh start, away from Ronald and his abusive, interrogating behaviour. Even if I'm living with Malfoy. I'm living with Malfoy…I'm living with Malfoy…_ Hermione almost laughed. She was living with a childhood enemy, _on purpose_. What was the world coming to?

"I don't have all day, Granger!" Draco called from the door.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione pulled on her boots and walked out to meet him. He was already in the corridor, holding his arm out.

"Where are we going?"

"A shop in muggle London. Take my arm,"

Hermione raised a brow at this. She didn't think Malfoy was the kind to casually buy clothes from the muggle world. Hesitantly, she withdrew her hand from her pocket, holding it just above Draco's jacket. He sneered and grabbed her arm, apparating them away.

They landed in a dark alley, Hermione on the hard, cobbled pavement and Draco standing gracefully beside her.

"I wasn't ready, Malfoy you could have splinched me!" She accused, standing up and brushing herself down.

"But I didn't," He smirked at her, before swaggering ahead. Hermione shook her head and walked a few paces behind him.

She looked up as Draco entered the shop. _Lisa's Boutique_. Hermione grimaced slightly before stepping in. The walls were a baby pink, with a baby blue desk directly opposite the door. A tall lady with bouncy blonde curls reaching just below her shoulders looked up from her magazine and grinned.

"Draco!" She exclaimed happily. "What a pleasant surprise!"

Hermione slowly cocked an eyebrow. It was odd enough hat Draco knew of a clothing shop in Muggle London, let alone the people who worked inside it.

"Lisa," Draco nodded.

"Want the usual?"

"Not today. We need immediate help and consoling. My…" He paused, and Hermione listened closely to hear what Draco was going to call her. "Roommate, she needs a desperate new look. Clothing, hair, everything."

"My hair is perfectly normal, Malfoy, albeit slightly curly," Hermione butted in indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, Granger, your hair is a bombshell. An absolute bombshell."

"No it is not!"

"I'm going to have to agree with Draco on that one, Granger. You need help." Lisa nodded. Hermione huffed and ran her fingers through her hair, snorting slightly as they got tangled in it.

"The irony," She muttered, yanking on her hair to free her fingers.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Lisa, Draco's second cousin,"

"I'm Hermione." She nodded. "Malfoy, this better not take long, I need to go to work at five,"

"Then we better get started! Follow me," Lisa said, walking through a red curtain.

"I can't believe you." Hermione shook her head at him.

"I told you, you can't be seen with me looking like that. Go through,"

She stalked through the curtain. Lisa was standing next to a salon chair, choosing between two hair products. Hermione groaned. This was the exact reason she had never let Ginny take her to one of these places. She looked from left to right, looking for some sort of escape route. But then Draco was there, pushing her into the chair.

"Malfoy get _off!"_ She said aggressively, wiggling about in the chair. It was useless, however, as Draco then placed binds on her arms and legs.

"Keep the curls, make sure she's still recognisable. Just tame them. Make them look bouncy. Like this," He showed a picture of Narcissa, wearing a shimmering white dress and looking like Marilyn Monroe. "No, a bit like yours."

Without another word, Draco walked back out. Hermione groaned again, staring into the mirror. This was the last time she'd ever side with a Slytherin. Of course, all he would do is meddle with her everyday life. He may have offered her a place to stay, but Malfoy was still as sly and conceited as he'd been in Hogwarts.

"How do you know Draco?"

"Hogwarts. We were classmates. And enemies." Hermione said, watching as Lisa started to comb out the knots. "Ow!"

"Sorry, it's too tangled. Why were you enemies? Oh, bloody hell!" Lisa took out a red wand and flicked it. The brush combed out her hair in a matter of seconds. Hermione made a mental note that Malfoy didn't actually have any acquaintances in the muggle world, he just knew a witch who owned a muggle shop.

"Mainly because he was a pureblood and I'm a muggleborn. Not to mention I was top of our class, which he desperately wanted to be. I was in Gryffindor, he was in Slytherin, and we had a feud. So many different reasons."

"What's your name again?"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger,"

"No shit! Hermione Granger? Deputy Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Hermione Granger? Hermione Granger the war heroine? _That_ Hermione Granger?" She asked in shock, almost dropping the bottle she was holding.

"I don't think there is any other Hermione Granger." Hermione said rather dejectedly.

"I doubt it. I saw you in the paper this week, are you alright?"

"I'm…holding up, yes. It's hardly a tragedy, I broke up with him and that's about it. Of course, it was on the same day as my Parents' funeral…"

"Hold up! He cheated on you on the same day as your parents' funeral? Shouldn't that be…illegal, or something?"

"Surprisingly not."

"And with that Heather girl! She's a slut!"

"So it seems,"

"You are going to get back at her, right? Right?"

"That's why I'm sitting here right now. You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Of course not!"

"Malfoy and I are going to pretend to date, not only get Ronald and Heather's attention, but also the media. Just outside, where people can see us. At the Ministry's Gala, we're hoping the reporters will have a field day with our antics. I just can't believe I'm siding with _Malfoy, _of all people," She snorted, watching Lisa pour a potion through her hair. It looked like sleakeazy.

"Well he can be very convincing. I should know, he's the one who made me open up this place," Lisa chuckled.

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. She'd have to question this later. Although her hands were bound tightly to her sides, Hermione just about caught sight of her watch. It was two o'clock, and she only had three hours before she needed to be in a meeting.

"Now all I need to do is curl it! That didn't take too long, did it? It wasn't that hard!" Beamed Lisa, summoning a curling iron.

"Malfoy brought me here against my will and changed my look!" She complained, shaking her head.

"At least it looks better than before," Lisa nodded, admiring her work.

The curling took half an hour. Hermione was allowed to move again once it was over. She got up and stretched before inspecting her hair closely. It looked perfect, she never would have been able to do such a job. As intended, her curls bounced as she moved*, they looked rather thin, yet still volumizing, curled perfectly to every strand of hair that sat atop her head. It was, thankfully, the same colour as before, although excitingly different. She gently touched them, almost giggling at the soft nature of her hair. She had to admit, it was a big improvement from before.

"Thank you, Lisa. It looks beautiful," Hermione smiled gratefully at her through the mirror.

"Of course it does! I did it!" Lisa exclaimed proudly, pulling out a sapphire pendant. She pressed down on it and spoke softly. "Draco, we're finished."

"Coming," Draco's voice said, speaking out of the pendant.

"That's a clever device," Hermione nodded, walking closer to her to inspect it.

"It's designed to immediately notify the owner of the pendant if whoever owns the twin to the pendant is trying to contact them. They're only sold in twos. We picked it up in Morocco when we were about…twelve? I don't know how we managed to smuggle it back here. Draco's got a ring and I've got a necklace," Lisa explained, dropping the pendant, which was attached to a gold chain, back underneath her shirt.

As if on cue, Draco walked in and almost took a double take upon seeing Hermione.

"Merlin, Granger, you actually look half decent!"

"Half decent? Oh shut up, Draco, she looks beautiful, all thanks to me,"

"Now all we need are some decent clothes. It can't be that hard to find,"

"I'll help!"

"It's going to take a couple of hours,"

"Anything for a break, I've been cooped up in here all day! Hermione will look absolutely _ravishing _once we're done with her, she won't be able to walk down the street with a couple of wolf whistles."

"Hello? Hermione is _still _in the room! And I highly doubt that," Hermione interrupted, blushing violently.

"It's time we prove you wrong! Look, we'll go to my friend, she has absolutely _everything_ in her shop, ranging from one pound to a thousand. Mel can always find something for you to wear, something that makes you look beautiful."

"Mel, huh? Malfoy, I thought we were going clothes shopping, not on a wild goose chase!"

"I don't know what that is, but we could go on a wild peacock chase if you want! Father's peacocks have gone missing, they're roaming around the grounds, hiding,"

"What? No! Let's just go and see Mel, maybe then I can get back to my job," Hermione said, sighing.

Lisa led them back through the velvet curtains and outside the shop, flipping the open sign to closed as she went, wandlessly locking the door in the process. Once again Hermione walked a few paces behind the two platinum blondes, who were chatting animatedly as they rounded the corner. Lisa apparated them to a large room with a mirror and clothes lining the walls. Above the mirror a plaque read _Employees Only_.

"Forget about that plaque, we come here all the time," Lisa said, pulling out an iPhone.

Hermione was rather impressed, and shocked. She couldn't believe how a cousin of Draco Malfoy's could act so muggle yet be so magical, it amazed her. Lisa started tapping away, and moments later a girl with auburn hair rushed in.

"S.O.S? What's wrong!?" She asked in a deep American accent.

"Nothing's wrong, I just had to get you here quickly. Draco's friend, Hermione, we need clothes for her. Now. She's in denial, Dr-"

"I am not in denial!"

"Yes, you are. She thinks her clothes are vintage. They're hideous. I've just done her hair. We've got serious work to do." Lisa said, nodding.

Hermione huffed once more, glaring at the two blondes that brought her there. What was she doing? Just because Malfoy didn't want to be seen with her unless she looked absolutely immaculate (which she always did) it doesn't mean he had to change everything about her.

"Hermione…are you Hermione Granger, by any chance?" Mel asked, turning to her.

"Yes, that's me," Hermione sighed. She had been asked this question ever since she became a 'war heroine'. Hermione didn't see it as a heroic act, however, she saw it as desperate times. Desperate times call for desperate measures, as the saying goes, and that is exactly what she did. She wasn't a hero, she was a soldier. A, thankfully, retired soldier, who'd fought in a war and somehow survived. Up to this day she still had nightmares about the war, seeing her friends and classmates being tortured, being murdered. Lavender always cropped up, someone whom she shared a dorm with for six years (although the sixth year she ignored her), watching her die was devastating. Seeing her teachers fall, her role models. Dumbledore falling from the Astronomy Tower, Snape dying, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Fred. Everyone, it haunted her dreams. She hadn't had a proper rest in almost a year. Potions didn't help. She had seemingly permanent dark circles under her eyes, from all the times she had tried to work instead of sleep, read instead of sleep, and occupy herself instead of sleep. Anything but go back to the haunting nightmares, to the drawing room in Malfoy Manor, to the Battle of Hogwarts, to the funerals, to the forests, the death eaters, the tortures. Never had she been so sleep deprived in her life, and now it was all she was. Forever yawning, never quite getting the amount of sleep she needed, never quite reaching a dreamless state, never quite getting rid of her nightmares.

Instead of all the questions Hermione expected Mel to ask, all she said was, "Cool." Before turning her back to pick out a bunch of outfits.

After having around twenty items of clothing, she shooed Hermione off into a dressing room. Hermione stared down at the top of the pile, dark skinny jeans, knee-high light brown leather boots, a white, frilly top and a jacket that matched the boots. She sighed, no way was she going to make the meeting on time. Trying on the first outfit, Hermione found that she didn't look that bad, she just felt out of place. She didn't look it, though, as her hair combined with the outfit looked rather nice.

"Come on out, then!"

Hermione groaned. She felt like a doll, or a model at a fashion show. She often dressed down so that all the attention _wasn't_ on her, and now everybody would be staring at her, looking her up and down, judging her. She slowly walked out, biting her lip. Mel nodded almost instantly, Lisa grinned and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You're buying that one. Alright, next!"

Hermione walked back in to repeat the process. What had her life become? She needed to be in a meeting in an hour and a half, which she wasn't going to make, and Malfoy would probably want her to shop for every single damned occasion he can think of. Forty five minutes later found Hermione purchasing too many (in her opinion) different outfits, choosing four different robes and suits for work, eight dresses, three summer dresses, a woolly winter one, two fancy dresses and two everyday dresses. Not to mention five sets of pyjamas which really wasn't necessary as nobody _but_ Malfoy (or nobody at all, if she could help it) would be seeing her in pyjamas.

"You just made me buy a hundred and sixty galleons worth of clothing!" Hermione said, turning furiously to Draco as she tugged on the jacket from the first outfit she tried on.

"At least now you'll have some decent clothes. Right, next stop," He said, holding out his arms.

Lisa grabbed his left, but Hermione only took a step back and shook her head. "Hell no, Malfoy, I need to be in Kingsley's office in forty five minutes,"

"And you'll be there, come _on,"_ He took hold of his arm and apparated them to their next destination.

"A _Beauty Salon!?"_ Hermione shouted, looking at the sign above. "No! Okay, you've dressed me up like a doll and made me model for you and your friends, you've changed my _entire_ look and even burnt my clothes! You've made it almost impossible to report what I've found at the Ministry later due to lack of research and now you're going to pamper me! No, Malfoy, this is not happening. No. Freaking. Way,"

"Yes freaking way, Granger, get in, we've only got forty five minutes."

"Draco, Lisa!" A black-haired man wearing a pink turtle neck and tight jeans smiled at them.

"Jamie," Draco nodded. "We only have forty five minutes, and we need to give Granger a facial, get rid of those dark circles and the blemishes. Pronto,"

"Granger? As in _Hermione Granger_?"

All day the bottle in Hermione's mind was slowly unscrewing, and with this comment it popped right off. "YES HERMIONE GRANGER! Hermione bloody Granger! Hermione I-was-in-the-paper-because-my-boyfriend-cheated-on-me-with-some-blonde-bitch Granger. Hermione I-broke-up-with-my-boyfriend-on-the-same-day-as-my-parents'-funeral Granger. Hermione sleep-deprived Granger. Hermione know-it-all Granger. Hermione I-can't-ride-a-broom-to-save-my-life Granger. Hermione war-heroine Granger. Hermione I-freaking-hate-being-a-war-heroine-because-it-haunts-me Granger. Hermione I-can't-get-rid-of-my-nightmares Granger. Hermione I-just-paired-up-with-my-former-enemy-to-get-back-at-my-ex Granger. Hermione Granger the deputy head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hermione I-can't-figure-out-where-a-bunch-of-centaurs-are Granger. Hermione I-couldn't-save-anybody-in-the-war Granger. Hermione Mudblood-scum Granger. I AM HERMIONE GRANGER! HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! HERMIONE WHY-DOES-EVERYBODY-NEED-TO-KNOW-MY-LIFE-STORY GRANGER! HERMIONE FUCKING GRANGER! HERMIONE-I-WILL-PERSONALLY-KILL-THE-NEXT-PERSON-WHO-ASKS-ME-MY-NAME GODDAMN GRANGER!" she screamed, finally losing every last shred of patience and control she had. Her arms waved about frantically and her foot stomping aggressively as she shouted.

It wasn't the best first impression, but it sure would stick.

**A/N: I was going to write more but I think that I should just leave it there :) that chapter was almost like a filler chapter, but I really liked it and I hope you did too. **

***Hermione's hair looks like Emma Watson's in the screen test and some pictures in W Magazine. Just look up Emma Watson W Magazine and you'll see it :)**


End file.
